El regalo soy yo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Eugeo y varios regalos había recibido en el transcurso del día. Sin saber que algo más le espera en su habitación. ¿Qué demonios hacia Kirito con un moño en su cabeza? Era un sueño o una broma de alguien más.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando decidí subir mi primer fic de SAO en relación con la película, desde hace tiempo había querido subir algo nuevo pero no encontraba de que podría tratarse hasta que apareció mi querida, amada y amiga Kazu, la cual quiero y odio por llevarme al vicio de una pareja. Eugeo x Kirito. ¡Son demasiado hermosos! Esos fanarts que me pasa, son demasiado lindos cuando están juntos y está vez, en todas esas veces que le debo para subir algún fanfic de SAO, al fin se le hizo. Lamento la tardanza pero espero que todos disfruten de esta historia en conmemoración al cumpleaños de Eugeo que fue en la semana.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Sword Art Online no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kawahara Reki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Había algo que Eugeo no entendía muy bien en el momento que entró a su cuarto después de un día pesado de entrenamiento y estar recibiendo aquellos regalos de sus compañeros por su cumpleaños. Lo que veía era un sueño, una broma pesada o que demonios significaba ver a su mejor amigo Kirito, amarrado y con un gran moño colgado en la cabeza. Claro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su mejor amigo en esa situación donde sólo soltaba risitas nerviosas mientras intentaba levantarse y mover sus manos que se encontraban a sus espaldas para poder jalar la cinta y deshacerse del agarre de sus muñecas pero al parecer, era imposible porque sólo le escuchaba soltar algunos gritos frustrados y como se quejaba que anteriormente había salido bien. Al parecer, sólo provocaba que este se apretara más.

Tuvo que salir varias veces de su habitación, mirar por los pasillos para ver si encontraba al o los culpables asomado por alguna esquina mientras se burlaban, querer correr la voz de que algo vergonzoso estaba por ocurrir entre ambos y volver a entrar para ver a su mejor amigo un tanto sonrojado y nervioso mientras miraba a otro lado un tanto derrotado, pareciera que su sorpresa había salido mal. Al parecer no podia desatar ese nudo, se acercó con cuidado para ayudarlo a levantarle.

**-¿Estas bien? **-Pregunto preocupado.**\- Parece que realmente te amarraron muy bien**

**-En realidad, fui yo quien intentaba darte una sorpresa** -Suspiró.**\- Pero creo que me quedé atorado**

**-¿A mi?**

Vio el colorido y enorme moño de color rojo con detalles blancos, sabía que podía romperlo con facilidad, sólo era cuestión de dar algunos jalones y romperlo pero no queria, se veía realmente bonito y un tanto elegante en la cabeza de su amigo. ¿Cómo es que que consiguió semejante adorno? Tal vez, le pregunté sobre donde lo compro porque nunca había visto un adorno y más de un tamaño enorme. Era lo que más llamaba la atención de la habitación, sus ojos no podian separar su mirada de aquel adorno que se movía cuando su amigo se movía. Le causaba gracia y hasta cierto punto, un poco de ternura. Escuchó como el de pelo negro soltó un suspiro para mirarle con una sonrisa.

**-Feliz cumpleaños Eugeo**

**-Gracias Kirito** -Sonrió. Pero de alguna forma aun no podía comprender el porque su amigo tenía un moño en su cabeza.**\- Déjame ayudarte a quitarte el moño**

**-En realidad podrías dejarlo si tu quieres** -Suspiró para desviar su mirada y hacer un pequeño puchero.**\- Yo soy tu regalo, no sabía que darte y fue lo único tonto que se me ocurrió **-Sonrió apenado.**\- Lamento ser un patético así que seré tu regalo por este día**

Eugeo soltó una risita un tanto divertido y avergonzado. Que su mejor amigo hiciera esas locuras, era algo que aún no podía llegar acostumbrarse. Pensó con claridad en esas palabras, si bien, estaba agradecido de tener a Kirito como su amigo pero siendo sinceros, aquella declaración, la podia tomar de alguna otra forma. Veía como el de pelo negro se desesperaba un poco por no poder mover sus manos, se contenía para no romper el listón y arruinar el moño. Tal vez, podía aprovechar esa divertida situación y hacer un poco más.

Alzó el rostro de Kirito, Eugeo sonreía tranquilo mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar con más emoción, al parecer, saber que era su regalo de cumpleaños lo emocionó bastante que tuvo que tragar grueso mientras sentía el calor de sus mejillas como intentaba leer la mente de su amigo al ver como acariciaba sus mejillas con bastante cariño y acercaba su rostro. ¿En que demonios pensaba? No fue hasta que sintió los labios de su amigo pegados con los suyos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para poder responder y no mirarlo, estaba avergonzado que lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue un beso.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, desde que habían sido pequeños, el otro se había robado su primer beso con un accidente que habían tenido y desde entonces, de vez en cuando se besaban sin decir alguna otra palabra o sin querer decir que empezaban a querer algo más. Se separaron después de un tiempo, Kirito miraba avergonzado algún punto de la habitación y Eugeo sólo abrió los ojos despacio para después abrazar a su amigo y sonreír por ese tonto pero divertido detalle que se le ocurrió.

**-Gracias Kirito** -Susurró.

**-No tienes que agradecer** -Trataba de hablar con tranquilidad.

Kirito quería abrazarlo pero aún estaba la molestia de que sus manos estaban amarradas detrás de su espalda y sólo hacia que fuera un poco incómodo. Sintió las manos de Eugeo tomar las suyas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y más cuando tomó aquellos listones y jalar uno. Sintió como el nudo se deshacía y caía por su cabeza el moño. Eugeo tomó el moño antes de que tocará el piso y se separó despacio. Kirito suspiro, empezó a tocar sus muñecas adoloridas, estaban rojas y ya se le habian empezado a dormir. Soltó risitas para sobar y empezar a moverlas. Eugeo soltó una risita al ver a su mejor amigo que sólo agradecía aliviado de que aquel amarre. Se sentó en su cama para ver aquel gran moño en sus piernas y volver a ver a su amigo que lloriqueaba.

**-Entonces** -Llamó la atención de su amigo.**\- ¿Serás mi regalo por un día?**

Kirito se sonrojo. Había olvidado aquellas palabras dichas. Sólo asintió para caminar a donde estaba su amigo, antes de poder decir algo, sintió como tomaba su mano y Eugeo besaba sus nudillos. Este sería un día largo que empezó a pensar, esa noche no iba a regresar a su habitación.

**.o.**

Eugeo despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, así había sido siempre. Pero esta vez, despertó por culpa de algunos ronquidos de su inquilino que dormía tan tranquilo a su lado y que de una manera discreta, tomaba su mano. No pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar esos cabellos negros que siempre le parecieron tan suaves. Su corazón brincaba de emoción en su pecho, al verlo en su cama, sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta un poco por el pequeño hilo de saliva que salía.

Ayer había podido disfrutar de su regalo pidiendo varias cosas. Desde algunos postres tan deliciosos que el chico consigue de alguna u otra manera que aún desconoce, como de algunas pequeñas sesiones de besos y caricias que los llevo a ese vergonzoso pero necesario, al parecer, ambos estaban de acuerdo a lo que querían hacer. Claro que fue vergonzoso al principio, entre pequeños quejidos exploraban, entre pequeños jadeos disfrutaban y aprendían que era lo correcto, lo que les gustaba como a lo que aún no estaban listos. Verse sin ninguna prenda, con el rostro completamente rojo y tratando de cubrirse por la vergüenza. Pequeñas marcas que pronto se pintarian de rojo y que tendrían que ocultar, unas cuantas lágrimas al no poder resistir a todas esas emociones que estaban viviendo. Y al final, entrar en ese delgado cuerpo que tenía Kirito.

Moverse despacio, besarse con lentitud para olvidar aquel dolor pero disfrutar de como era muy bien recibido. Decir cuanta palabra habían querido decir desde hace tiempo pero que en esos momentos, su corazón había decidido sacarlos al fin. Contener aquellos gritos que los hacia enloquecer, morderse un poco los labios para evitar llamar la atención de todos y verlos en esa incómoda y vergonzosa situación. Comerse a besos y disfrutar de aquellos movimientos y posiciones que se les ocurría. Hacerlo cuantas veces fueran necesarias para al final, terminar rendidos, con las sábanas desacomodadas en la cama y abrazandose con ese cariño que nunca se iría.

**-¿Puedes dejar de verme? Es vergonzoso**

Eugeo escucho a su compañero hablar. Quito su mano de la cabeza del contrario para ver como las mejillas del de cabello negro, se pintaban de un adorable rojo y le miraba con un adorable puchero como los ojos brillando de emoción. Al parecer se le había quedado mirando mientras recordaba aquellos sucesos del día de ayer. Soltó una risita para acomodarse una vez más en la cama y abrazar a Kirito para sonreír mientras este intentaba alejarlo un poco.

**-Es que ayer fue un buen cumpleaños** -Se excusó.**\- Contigo, los días siempre son mejores**

**-No presumas** -Habló derrotado para al final sonreír.**\- Pero me alegra que la pasarás bien ¿No tenemos que ir a entrenar temprano?**

**-Es día de descanso** -Sonrió.**\- Y quiero descansar un poco ¿Tú no?**

Kirito sólo sonrió para sólo asentir, realmente necesitaba un descanso. Estaba más que seguro, que si salía de la cama, se iba a caer por el dolor que tenía en sus caderas y no quería pasar por esa vergüenza. Sentía las piernas cansadas, como gelatina, y había sido el motivo por el cual, no había querido moverse tanto por que eso significaba tardar en dormirse por el dolor que sentía. Pero realmente no se arrepentia, soltó una risita para después sólo quedarse en la cama para conversar un rato. Disfrutar que lo hecho, no iba a cambiar su amistad como disfrutar de aquellos besos que se daban y sin querer llegar a segunda base, otra vez.

Aunque había sido una idea un tanto descabellada sobre ser el propio regalo al no poder encontrar el regalo indicado con ver lo tarde que era y Eugeo ya iba a regresar a su habitación, tuvo que aprender hacer un moño aunque había salido mal al no poder desamarrarse y verse en esa penosa situación de que había salido mal su pequeña sorpresa. Pero le alegraba ver aquella sonrisa como buen humor en el rostro de su mejor amigo, realmente había valido la pena.

Su felicidad era la suya misma. Y verlo tan alegre, sólo podía sentirse más tranquilo. No había arrepentimientos y seguirían siendo amigos ¿O no?

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Son realmente hermosos! Ellos dos son tan hermosos y ahora que empecé a escribir sobre ellos ¡Prepárense! Por que este a penas será el primero de los tantos que por ahí están guardados, estarán en diferentes mundos como en divertidas soluciones. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction, así como esa y el demás redes sociales donde me pueden encontrar.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 14 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
